


League Judgement: Diana

by Raka73



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Headcanon, League of Legends Judgement, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raka73/pseuds/Raka73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An observation and reflection of Diana, Scorn of the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	League Judgement: Diana

**Candidate:** Diana

**Observation:** 5 September, 22 CLE

 

**Observation**

 

Diana carries herself with a brisk walk and a steel expression. The ancient armor she dons fits her as though it was tailor-made, its silver plates gleaming under the lights of the hall she walks. Pale haired, gray skinned, tall and slim, her beauty is unusual yet undeniable.

 

But beneath this young woman’s exterior lies a soldier, trained by the Solari’s best warriors and hardened by years of ridicule, isolation, and intense punishment.  Her hand never strays far from the slim, crescent blade at her hip, ready to strike out at a moment’s notice. Her dark eyes show nothing but an intense drive forward. She doesn’t think twice as she pushes through the doors and into the Reflecting Chamber; she knew she would find who she was seeking on the other side.

 

**Reflection**

 

_ This isn't how it happened.  _

 

Diana had heard stories about the Judgement, how it delved into people's minds, but she didn't expect this. It was the reunion she'd always wanted.

 

The sight of Leona didn't send her into a rage, as she expected. She felt no ill will toward her at that moment. All she felt was the pang in her stomach that came whenever she thought of the other woman. Even in the darkened room, Leona was still radiant. She turned to face Diana, her red hair swaying as she moved. "Diana?" she asked, backing away a bit. Neither of them were armed, and the room was void of all natural light. None of them would be calling upon their gods for help.

 

"Leona." Diana reached out to touch the other woman's arm, but Leona pulled away. "Please, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk." 

 

Leona stood alert, though she was tense under her confident guise. "Alright, go ahead." 

 

Diana hesitated a moment; what did she want to say? A bookish girl, she had never been good with words. "I... I didn't expect us to meet up like this again..." 

 

"I know. I'm surprised to see you, too." 

 

"We haven't actually spoken in a long time." 

 

"We've hardly ever spoken." Leona smiled, and Diana's heart melted a little.

 

"We... Everyone expects us to be rivals." Diana bit her lip. She had to choose her wording right. It was for the one person she was willing to compromise for. "We don't have to be. The Lunari and Solari can be equals again. We both know the power our deities hold; they saved our lives. Imagine what good an alliance between the sun and the moon could do for Valoran." 

 

Leona was quiet a moment. She was looking over Diana, who found herself frozen by the redhead's gaze. "We would be unstoppable." Her hand brushed against Diana's. The gesture made the silver-haired girl shiver and gasp, despite herself. She hoped Leona didn't notice her cheeks flushing. 

 

"Think of all the two of us could do, Leona." 

 

"You do already, don't you?" She actually took Diana's hand this time. A flush went through her entire body. She was unable to think, to speak, she just stared at Leona, dumbfounded. 

 

That's when they grabbed her. 

 

Four Solari soldiers grabbed Diana from behind. She writhed and kicked, but their tight grip made it impossible to break free. She opened her mouth, ready to call out for Leona, but there was no trace of the other woman. 

 

Diana cried out in frustration as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was a fool to trust Leona. Why would she, a symbol of the Solari's power, ever want to be allies with Diana? Why had she expected Leona to agree with her plan? She remembered the way Leona's hand felt in hers as she began to fight harder. One of the soldiers yanked on her hair. "Enough," he barked. "You escaped execution once, it's not happening again." 

 

She screamed again, in the hope that someone, anyone, would come to her aide, but the area was completely desolate. Something blunt and heavy hit her in the back of the head, and she did not awaken until a while later. 

 

When she regained consciousness, her arms were bound behind her back. Thick, heavy shackles cut into her ankles and neck. The four soldiers surrounded her, watching her carefully. She felt no fear, rather a seething anger. She was actually going to die this time, and she could do nothing about it. All because she had hope that the person who had every reason to hate her would listen. 

 

She watched as Leona stepped into view, seemingly out of nowhere. She watched Diana carefully, though there was no emotion in her face. The soldiers bowed their heads. 

 

"You traitor!" Diana yelled. Her voice was loud and raw; she sounded animalistic. She struggled against her chains, though she knew there was no escape. A soldier moved toward her and, in one swift motion, punched her in the face. The other followed suit, punching and kicking her. She couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Diana was more hurt by Leona's presence, that the other woman refuses to do anything.  "Leona, please!" 

 

"You really think begging is going to help you?" a guard said, before kicking Diana in the stomach. "Her Radiance would never cooperate with a heretic. She is loyal to the Solari, not some stupid dy-" 

 

"Enough." Leona held up a hand, and the soldiers backed away. She turned her attention toward Diana. "Why do you want to join the League, Diana?" 

 

Diana wasn't able to speak as sobs racked her body. Everything hurt and she couldn't think properly. She was humiliated, and just wanted the execution commence. As she finally calmed, Leona asked, again, "Why do you want to join the-"

 

"You!" She took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "I'm going to hurt you the way you and your people hurt me. I'll do it even if it kills me." 

 

"How does it feel, exposing your mind?" Diana looked up to meet the other woman's gaze. Leona's eyebrows were furrowed, her lips taut. Diana knew she hated to see anyone hurt, no matter what the consequences. It seemed to be beyond that; her expression seemed almost sorry. 

 

"Your face says it all," Diana replied. 

 

She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, she was alone once again, this time in the Institute of War. Her blade had been returned to her hand. Her injuries were gone, but the ordeal still left her hurt. She clutched her weapon tightly, and as she strode forward, she made a silent vow to never let anyone see her that vulnerable again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written before her new lore, but I liked it, so I kept it. This is also mostly headcanon material. I plan on doing at least one more, maybe a few others if this is received well.


End file.
